I Know You Like These Moments
by Latishiante1001
Summary: While Gadreel was possessing Sam, there were some moments that Sam was visited in his dream world. The visitor was the same exact angel that was possessing him. Art is not mine.


At the moment, Sam was in his dreamworld room, watching TV on his bed. A knock on the door causes Sam to get up and answer it. On the other side of the door, is Gadreel.

"Uh, hi." Sam greets, nervously.

"Hi, may I come in?" Gadreel asks, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, sure." Sam says, stepping back and opening the door wider. Gadreel walks in and goes into the middle of the room, in front of Sam's bed. "So, uh, whatcha need?"

"Who says I need something?"

"Oh, um, I just. I wasn't trying to be rude! It's just you don't always come in here. I just thought- umph!" Sam says, frantically before being cut off by Gadreel grabbing his face and kissing him. Sam goes with it before his brain catches up and he shoves Gadreel away from him.

"Dude! What the hell?! I said no more after last time!" Sam says, disgustedly, wiping his mouth.

"Yes. You also said that the time before that. As well as the time before that, and the time before that-" Gadreel says smirking.

"Well, now it's final!" Sam says, firmly.

"You said that last time, too." Gadreel says, his smirk growing.

"I'm done! No-" Sam tries but is cut off by Gadreel kissing him again, hard.

Sam tries to pull away but Gadreel has a tight grip on him. Gadreel pulls his mouth away and starts kissing his way up to the spot behind Sam's ear.

"Gadreel! Stop! No! Get- Oh!" Sam cuts off on a moan as Gadreel starts to lick and bite the sensitive skin behind his ear. Sam wants to stop the moans, tell Gadreel to stop, but his body won't listen to him. _Damn it_ , Sam thinks as he gives in. Sam moves Gadreel's head and kisses him roughly. Gadreel starts to smirk, knowing that Sam would give in. Gadreel starts to tug at Sam's shirt and Sam follows his lead with Gadreel's shirt. As soon as their shirts are off, they start to get their pants off. Gadreel pushes Sam onto the bed as soon as they are both naked. Gadreel crawls his way up Sam's body, licking and sucking everywhere on his way. When he gets to Sam's head, he shoves his tongue into Sam's mouth, causing Sam to moan. Gadreel pulls away and looks at Sam, starting to smirk.

"I knew you'd give in." Gadreel says, smirking.

"Shut up and fuck me already." Sam says, hitting Gadreel's chest.

"Alright, but I know you like these moments." Gadreel says, moving down Sam's body.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam says, moaning as Gadreel sucks his nipples. Gadreel soon moves down to Sam's tight hole and gives it a small lick.

"Fuck!" Sam yells, his hips going completely off the bed. Gadreel starts to lick all around Sam's hole, loving every single sound Sam makes. Gadreel sucks two of his fingers into his mouth.

Sam whines, "Why'd you stop? Gadreel, I swear if- Fuck!" Sam moans as Gadreel pushes a finger into Sam's hole.

"You're always so warm and tight, Sam. I love it. You want more?" Gadreel praises.

"Yes! More, please." Sam practically yells. Sam moans as Gadreel pushes another finger into Sam's hole.

Soon enough, Sam is moaning and writhing on four of Gadreel's fingers.

"Gadreel! Please! Just fuck me already!" Sam pleads.

Sam whines as Gadreel pulls his fingers out but is soon shushed by Gadreel kissing him. Gadreel positions himself at Sam's hole. Sam moans as Gadreel starts to push in. They both groan as he bottoms out. Gadreel gives Sam a moment to adjust and waits for Sam to give him the cue that he's good.

"I need you to move! Please!" Sam groans. Gadreel takes that as his cue to pull out all the way, until only the tip is in. He thrusts back in roughly, causing both of them to moan. Gadreel continues to thrust into Sam's warm, tight heat, listening to every moan that Sam makes.

"Feel so good, Sam. You always do. Mmph! You better be with me Sam! You're gonna cum with me! Agh!" Gadreel groans into Sam's neck.

"So close! Mmph! Ga-Gadreel!" Sam cries out as Gadreel changes the angle, causing him to hit Sam's prostate on every thrust.

"S-Sam! Oh fuck. You better cum with me! Oh shit!" Gadreel moans. Gadreel gives a hoarse shout as he cums, thrusting into Sam one last time.

"Ah! Gadreel!" Sam yells as he cums, hard.

The room is filled with the sound of them panting. Gadreel snaps his fingers and the both of them are clean.

"You want me to lay here with you? Or do you want me to go?" Gadreel asks, knowing Sam is probably at least a little angry.

"You should know the answer to that after all the times we've done this. Lay with me." Sam answers, sleepily.

Gadreel smiles a little and lays down, laying his head on Sam's chest.

"No more. This is it." Sam says, though he doesn't believe it himself.

Gadreel chuckles, "Whatever you say, Sam."

Sam soon falls asleep and well, since angels don't sleep, Gadreel just lays there, listening to Sam's heartbeat. Instead of dreaming, Gadreel starts to think of what he's going to do to Sam the next time this happens.


End file.
